For example, but not by way of limitation, common and widely adopted techniques used for communication are those that adhere to the Institute for Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards such as the IEEE 802.11n standard, the IEEE 802.11ac standard and the IEEE 802.11ax standard.
The IEEE 802.11 standards specify a common Medium Access Control (MAC) Layer which provides a variety of functions that support the operation of IEEE 802.11-based Wireless LANs (WLANs) and devices. The MAC Layer manages and maintains communications between IEEE 802.11 stations (such as between radio network interface cards (NIC) in a PC or other wireless device(s) or stations (STA) and access points (APs)) by coordinating access to a shared radio channel and utilizing protocols that enhance communications over a wireless medium.
IEEE 802.11ax is the successor to IEEE 802.11ac and is proposed to increase the efficiency of WLAN networks, especially in high density areas like public hotspots and other dense traffic areas. IEEE 802.11ax also uses orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA), and related to IEEE 802.11ax, the High Efficiency WLAN Study Group (HEW SG) within the IEEE 802.11 working group is considering improvements to spectrum efficiency to enhance system throughput/area in high density scenarios of APs (Access Points) and/or STAs (Stations).
IEEE 802.11ac and other standards have proposed full duplex WiFi radios that can simultaneously transmit and receive on the same channel using standard WiFi 802.11ac PHYs. These radios achieve close to the theoretical doubling of throughput in all practical deployment scenarios. The IEEE 802.11ac-2013 update, or IEEE 802.11ac Wave 2, is an addendum to the original IEEE 802.11ac wireless specification. IEEE 802.11ac Wave 2 utilizes MU-MIMO (Multi-User-Multi-Input Multi-Output) technology and other advancements to help increase theoretical maximum wireless speeds from 3.47 Gbps to 6.93 Gbps in IEEE 802.11ac Wave 2.